The NCRR recognizes a growing shortage of veterinarians trained and proficient in the clinical management of captive nonhuman primates used in biomedical research. We request here funding to support three post-DVM residents for two years of training in primate medicine. The Wake Forest University School of Medicine (WFUSM) and the Section of Comparative Medicine have a 50-year history in the use of NHP models of human disease and in the training of veterinarians in laboratory animal and comparative medicine. This training has focused on development of expertise in the management, medicine, pathology and use of NHPs in biomedical research. The research training grant Laboratory Animal and Comparative Medicine Training (MR Adams, current PI) is in its 48th year of continuous funding by and NCRR-supported T32 grant. In addition, WFUSM currently supports residency training of DVMs in laboratory animal medicine and diagnostic pathology. Thus, the training proposed here complements, but does not replace, existing programs. There are 16 members of the training faculty, all have appointments in Comparative Medicine, 14 of these are DVMs, 4 are ACLAM diplomates and 2 are ACVP diplomates. Trainees will choose a DVM mentor, who may also serve as advisor on a limited-scope clinical research project to be conducted as part of their training. All trainees will have an ACLAM diplomate as a mentor or co-mentor. Training will include courses in Medical Primatology, Animal Models in Biomedical Research, and Primate Behavior and Psychological Wellbeing. Also included are rotations in primate clinical medicine and diagnostic pathology;experience-based IACUC training;and short courses in The Management of Nonhuman Primate Research Resource Colonies: SPF and Genetic Considerations, Cost Accounting for Animal Facilities, and Occupational Health. Trainees will also participate in weekly Journal Clubs, Clinical Grand Rounds and the Comparative Pathology Conference. Finally, externships to the Southwest Foundation for Biomedical Research (for experience with baboons and a short course in genetic management of nonhuman primate colonies) and M.D. Anderson Cancer Research Center at Bastrop (for experience with chimpanzees and neotropical primates) are also included.